Headbands which encircle the head partially or fully and include a means, typically elastic, to stay upon the head, are known. Headbands may be worn about the forehead for athletic purposes often, such as a sweatband, or about the hair itself, for ornamental purposes, to retain a desired hairstyle, or to keep hair off the face.
There remains a need for a device to retain hair off the face of the wearer without crushing the hair.